


The Kiss

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: King Mark is awake at last after the attempt on his life, and knows exactly whose kiss woke him. Seán, naturally, loses his cool.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Kiss

Seán had learned as a teenager that during a conversation with someone, if the other person was staring at you for more than ten seconds and not saying a word….you were usually to blame for it. And boy, did he absolutely hate being the center of attention at this moment. It had to have been at least thirty seconds since King Mark had opened his eyes.

Thirty seconds ago, Mark, thought to have been on his deathbed from a grisly stab wound, had opened his eyes for the first time since the attack in the throne room….and it was from Seán’s kiss. And now here he was, staring up at the Irish knight sitting at his bedside, both of them surrounded by Mark’s other knights and allies, who looked utterly flabbergasted at what had just happened.

Oh, Seán wanted nothing more than to curl up into a measly, cowering ball and vanish into a hole in the ground at that point. All eyes were on him, boring through his skull from every side, and his face felt hotter than molten lava.

Mark on the other hand, looked completely calm. His facial expression was as serene as a still meadow, and there was not a hint of rage in those deep brown eyes of his.

 _For once, I think I’d rather prefer him screaming at me._ The Irish knight thought, stomach churning uneasily as several anxious possibilities flew around his head.

_What if he actually is angry with me?_

_What if he’s not attracted to men like I am?_

_What if I lose my career for this?_

_What if I lose the closest friend I’ve ever made in this entire castle? The closest thing I’ve had to a potential lover?_

“Gentlemen….” Though hoarse, King Mark’s quiet voice was enough to make Seán flinch the tiniest bit, before he kept speaking. “And ladies—leave us.”

 _Oh goddamnit, he’s still staring at me._ Seán’s anxiety was all too close to becoming a full-blown panic attack now, and to his horror, not one man nor woman in the room dared speak up against Mark’s order. They all simply stood up and quietly left the room, neatly as ever.

Once they were out of earshot, Seán dared to meet Mark’s eerily calm gaze again, trying desperately not to start shaking. The king opened his mouth, and before he even spoke, the Irish knight lost his wits. Seán practically tumbled out of his chair and onto his knees on the marble floor, clasping his hands together in front of Mark as the words came pouring out in a frenzied torrent. _“PleaseyourroyalhighnessMarkpleasedon’tfiremeforthispleasepleasepleaseIthoughtyouweredyingplease—!”_ “Seán!” Mark’s voice shut the knight up at once, and as the Irishman swallowed nervously and met the eyes of the king once more, he was very astonished to see that Mark was still not angry.

 _Perhaps he is dying._ The brunet fretted, watching as Mark took a deep breath and let it out.

“I...I cannot blame you….for your actions tonight.” The king admitted quietly, sending a slightly relieved shudder through Seán’s whole form. “However….”

 _Uh oh._ The relieved sensation dissolved at once, and Seán could only watch as his closest friend’s face finally took on a more stoic expression. He braced himself for the worst.

“It is rather rude to kiss a man….”

He averted his eyes, shame flooding him from head to toe.

“And not accept a kiss in return.”

_There it is—wait…._

Seán looked up, blinking in utter confusion as he saw a tender smile spread across Mark’s pale face. For several long moments, he couldn’t form the words he wanted so desperately to say. When he finally did, they came out choked, filled with pure emotion, as a feeling of utmost joy overcame him.

_“M-M-Mark, a-are ye tryin’ t-to tell me w-what I think yer t-tryin’ to tell me?!”_

The king let out a breathy chuckle, raising his arm as best he could and beckoning for the knight to come closer, which Seán gladly did. Once he was in range, the brunet allowed Mark to gently grab his shirt front and seal the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a kiss of his own. As their fingers interlocked during the tender kiss, Seán felt every trace of doubt and fear he’d ever had since meeting Mark fade away like the morning mist.

It didn’t matter if the others judged him at that moment. It didn’t matter if the entire kingdom of Youtubia judged him. He was in love with King Mark, and King Mark was just as in love with him.

They were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the second installment of my Medieval Septiplier series! Now the ship has officially sailed for Seán and Mark...but where shall it take them?   
> That's a rhetorical question for any of my Discord friends reading this. Y'all know what happens.   
> Anyways, stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
